


hall pass

by labecc



Series: bonnefoy'braginsky family series [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted by, Adoption, Age regression if you squint, Angst, Anxiety, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Familial Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Snuggling, familial age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labecc/pseuds/labecc
Summary: Francis and Ivan give support to their daughter when school gets difficult.set on November 14, 2017 // age 15





	hall pass

The door shut loudly as I stepped into the house; Ivan turned to look at me, ceasing sorting through his bag that sat on the kitchen counter.

“How was school?” He questioned naturally.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now,” I answered tiredly.

“Alright,” he accepted, and resumed sorting through his bag. I set my backpack down next to the front door, removed my bright green shoes, and tiredly walked towards Ivan. I kept my head down and my arms crossed as I stood in front of him; and though I said nothing, he easily understood what I wanted. He dropped what he was doing to pull me into his arms; he held me against his chest with one arm around my back. His other arm wound around my shoulder so that his hand could rest on my head.

 

He spent a few minutes warmly hugging me, petting my hair, and rubbing my back. Eventually his hold loosened.

“I have to go to work now, sweetie,” Ivan reminded. I nodded and let him pull away. “Do you want me to text Francis and tell him to help you when he gets home?”

“Yeah,” I muttered.

“Okay,” Ivan laid a hand on my back, “you should go get some rest.” I nodded and slowly turned away; heading towards my bedroom.

  
  
  


I awoke at the sound of my bedroom door opening; I weakly pulled my eyes open and found Francis in front of me.

“Ivan said you had a bad day at school?” He questioned, kneeling on the floor next to my bed. I nodded.

“Would you like to talk about it now?”

“Yeah,” I paused, playing with the edge of my bed covers. “I had gym class today which means I had to change clothes in the locker room, and it made me feel bad about myself to change in front of all of the other girls; and we had to do fitness testing today, and I failed everything,” I mumbled; Francis gave me a look of empathy, urging me to continue. “And I just found out that I have to do another presentation for English class next week, and I don't think I can do it,” I explained as Francis nodded. “I’m so tired and scared, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” I finished, pulling the blankets over the bottom half of my face. Francis reached out to pet my hair.

“I’m sorry darling; I know you’re trying very hard at school,” he frowned as he reassured me. He pulled a few strands of hair away from my face with his thumb, and looked into my eyes sympathetically. “How about we talk about ways to make everything easier for you later tonight? Then hopefully we can solve some of these problems,” Francis proposed. 

“Okay,” I agreed quietly.

“Alright,” Francis smiled warmly. “For now you should relax,” he insisted, “I think I’m going to go lay down too.” He pet my hair one last time before pulling his hand away and standing up. I nuzzled into my blankets as he started walking towards my bedroom door. It was left ajar; it creaked as he pulled it open and stepped through. He closed it gently; there was an abundance of consideration in the way he turned the handle before completely closing it, making sure to shut it as quietly as he could. 

 

Francis stood in front of his closet; he just finished pulling on a dark blue long sleeved shirt and grey pajama pants to replace his work clothes. Francis jumped and turned his head when he heard a floorboard creak as I walked in. I stood, wearing a Hunter X Hunter t-shirt and bright red leggings, in the doorframe of his and Ivan’s bedroom. 

“You didn’t want to nap alone, hm?” Francis assumed. I nodded. “Alright; we can rest together then,” he smiled and started walking to the bed. I followed, walking around to the opposite side; Francis already pulled the covers back on both halves of the bed and was lying under them. I crawled under the blankets and pulled them over myself to join him. I moved closer to Francis until I was almost flush against him; he understood this behavior, and in return he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He sat up a bit and leaned on his elbow, then asked me to do the same. Once I complied, he laid his free arm down where my head would’ve been; I then placed my head down on his upper arm. He bent his arm to let his forearm lay against my back. 

“Comfortable?” Francis questioned.

“Yeah,” I responded quietly. I could already feel myself falling asleep once I closed my eyes; I felt heavy in a relaxed kind of way, and in Francis’ arms I felt secure. 

“Do you think I’ll be okay?” I asked.

“Of course,” Francis insisted.

“Why?” 

Francis paused, trying to find a way to verbally express his thoughts and emotions.

“You always come out okay; you’re empathetic but resilient. You never let other’s emotions get to you unless you let them, which makes you very strong. Just hold on in the spontaneous way that you always do and you’ll be perfectly fine,” he explained. He spoke in a way that made everything he said definitely truthful; no amount of argument or stubbornness could prove him wrong. So I decided to take it that way, and let his statements live on without my insecure doubts. I could do nothing else but sigh and smile softly as I closed my eyes.

“I love you, Papa,” I whispered.

“I love you too, darling,” Francis responded quietly. He laid a kiss on my forehead and I nuzzled into his chest. We breathed silently while we waited for sleep to overcome us.


End file.
